


Enchanted Forest Map

by ByTheDawn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Maps, Meta, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I write a lot of fiction set in the Enchanted Forest, I decided to make a map to make my life easier. This is the result of many hours of research and photoshop. Feel free to use it as you wish, but please give credit where it's due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted Forest Map

**Author's Note:**

> Original map [here](http://via-midgard.info//uploads/posts/2011-07/1310655419_kitajskaya-karta-mira-skopirovannaya-v-1763-godu.jpg).

**General Map**

**Grid Map**

**Map of the Royal Kingdoms**

**Legend**

****

The Enchanted Forest consists of many kingdoms neighbouring each other. Many of them do not have canon names, forcing me to get creative. Many of the kingdom names on the map either reach back to the Disney versions of the fairy tales, _or_ to the origins of the original tale. The kingdoms on the map are as follows:

  * **Agrabah** – Agrabah is an Enchanted Forest location which is based on the same location from the Disney film adaptation of Aladdin. According to Prince Eric, Agrabah is across the desert from the Enchanted Forest. 
  * **Ancyra** – King Midas' Kingdom. According to Greek geographer Pausanias, Midas founded this city (modern day city of Ankara, Anatolia, Turkey). I have extended the name from city to kingdom. 
  * **Camelot** – King Arthur's realm and the location of the 'round table'. Canonical established name. 
  * **Corona** – Rapunzel's Kingdom. The name is taken from the Disney movie 'Tangled'. 
  * **Leshou** – Mulan's homeland. In the tale of Mulan written by Chu Renho arrangements were made for Mulan's parents to relocate to the old capital of Leshou (the modern-day city of Cangzhou, Xian County, Hebei Province). On this map it's the name of the country. 
  * **Merovingian Kingdom** – King Xavier's Kingdom and home of Rumplestiltskin. The name is a bit of a stretch. As the original tale is set in France, I have opted to name the kingdom after the Merovingian dynasty of Frankish kings who ruled an area of modern France and Germany from the 5th to 8th century AD. 
  * **Maritime Kingdom** – Ruled by Prince Eric and Ariel (or their parents, depending on the time period). Canonical established name. Canonical close enough to the Dark Palace so as to be caught in Cora's protective bubble, which was cast from Safe Haven. 
  * **Naucratis** – Prince Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom. Named after the setting of the ancient Greek origin story of Cinderella, as told by geographer Strabo in his Geographica (book 17, 33). In this version the Greek slave girl Rhodopis lived in the Greek colony of Naucratis in Ancient Egypt. 
  * **Northern Kingdom** – Birth kingdom of Queen Eva, mother of Snow White. Canonical established name. 
  * **The Moor** – Aurora and Prince Phillip's kingdom. Named so in Disney's 'Malificent'. 
  * **The United Kingdoms** – Made up of the kingdoms previously ruled by the Evil Queen and King George. Now ruled by Prince Charming and Snow White. The historic border is marked faintly on the map. I made this one up. 



The map further includes a great variety of locations mentioned in the series. This list is taken partially from the Once Wiki.

  * **Agrabah** [W8] - Capitol of Agrabah (kingdom). See: Agrabah. 
  * **Aurora's Palace** [O10, 'Royal Palace'] - Placed near Agrabah for the 'desert feel', even though it was close enough to the Dark Palace so as to be caught in Cora's protective bubble, which was cast from Safe Haven. 
  * **The Beanstalk** [N8] - An enormous plant in the Enchanted Forest that leads to the home of the giants. At the very top of the beanstalk is a lair where the last giant in existence resides. Located in The Moor. 
  * **Dark Castle** [N6] - Home to the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin. Located in a mountainous area separate from the United Kingdoms, but still close enough to reach Sherwood Forest relatively quickly. 
  * **Dark Dungeon** [H9] - Built by dwarves as an indestructible jail cell. Rumplestiltskin is imprisoned here after Cinderella tricks him with squid ink to evade her end of their deal, which is to hand over her first born child. Located in Cinderella's kingdom, near the Royal Palace (Naucratis). 
  * **Dark Palace** [L12] - Castle owned by Leopold/Regina, birth place of Snow White. Located near water, but in the mountains. Close to the Maritime Kingdom, allowing Snow White to quickly flee there. Also close to the Royal Castle of King George, and the later home of Snow White and Prince Charming. 
  * **Dwarf Mines** [L9] - The mines where Dwarves are hatched and put to work to dig up crystals which act as the base for fairy dust. 
  * **Dwarves' Cottage** [L10] - A cottage in the woods inhabited by the seven dwarves. Located near the mines and Firefly Hill for convenience, and in the general area of both the Dark Palace and the Royal Castle. 
  * **Firefly Hill** [L9] - A cozy hill spot frequented by fireflies that light up the sky at nightfall and a romantic meeting area for couples. Located near the mines and the Dwarves' Cottage for convenience, and in the general area of both the Dark Palace and the Royal Castle. 
  * **Forbidden Fortress** [L7] - The isolated retreat of the witch Maleficent, located in the Forbidden Mountains, located near The Moor and in a canonical mountainous area. 
  * **Gingerbread House** [K8] - A house found in the Infinite Forest made of candy and goodies to lure in hungry children. Hansel and Gretel steal a poisoned apple from the witch who lives there to give to the Evil Queen. Located close to the Dark Palace. 
  * **Glinda's Pocket Dimension** [F7] - Glinda's home.
  * **Granny's House** [K13] - Home of Granny Lucas and Red Riding Hood. Located conveniently in Sherwood Forest. 
  * **Hamelin** [K6] - Town where Peter Pan gathers companions for himself in Neverland by disguising himself as the pied piper. Part of Rumplestiltskin's tale, thus located in 'his' kingdom. 
  * **Hangman's Island** [I16] - Island where Prince Eric and Ariel live happily ever after. Due to the island being too far away, the second curse never reaches them and they remain unaffected. 
  * **Heart Vault** [L12] - Cora's (and later Regina's) vault where hearts are stored. Also the final resting place of Cora, and previous to that, Daniel. 
  * **The House** [J10] - The home of Cora, Henry and their daughter, Regina. Located conveniently in Sherwood Forest, semi-near the Dark Palace. 
  * **Infinite Forest** [I7-L8] - A looped forest that is never ending and with no exit in sight. Those who wander in will become trapped there forever. Location of the Gingerbread House, and canonical placed in a mountainous area and near Rumplestiltskin's castle. 
  * **Lake Nostos** [F11] - A lake with waters which can magically restore something or someone to a former state. Guarded by a siren. Canonical near Sherwood Forest, but not necessarily in it. Also canonical in the general area of the Dark Dungeon. 
  * **Maritime Palace** [I14] - Castle of Prince Eric and Ariel, located on an island off of the coast in the Disney movies. 
  * **Nottingham** [J12] - A town which the Sheriff originates from. Located in Sherwood Forest. 
  * **Rapunzel's Tower** [I11] - The tower where Rapunzel hid away from her parents. 
  * **Royal Castle** [M10/N10] - Home of King George and his son, James or Snow White and Prince Charming, depending on the time period. Canonical located on an outcrop of land. 
  * **Royal Palace (Merovingian Kingdom)** [O4] - Castle owned by Sir Maurice, father of Belle. Located in Rumplestiltskin's general area. 
  * **Royal Palace (Naucratis)** [H9] - Palace of Prince Thomas and Cinderella. 
  * **Royal Palace (The Moor)** [O10] - See: Aurora's Palace. 
  * **Rumplestiltskin's House** [K5] - The old hut owned by Rumplestiltskin and Milah. Baelfire was born here. Located in Rumplestiltskin's area. 
  * **Safe Haven** [M13] - A community built on an island in the Enchanted Forest by inhabitants in the area who were unaffected by The Dark Curse. 
  * **Sherwood Forest** [I9/M12] - The forest in which Robin Hood and Marian hide during their evasion of Rumplestiltskin and the Sheriff. It was also the home of Will Scarlet and Anastasia before they decided to go to Wonderland. When the Dark Curse hit the Enchanted Forest, Sherwood remained safe under Cora's magic shield, putting it close to Safe Haven. The forest canonical stretches out to include Rapunzel's tower. 
  * **The Troll Bridge** [L11] - A bridge guarded by trolls who will give money in exchange for jewels from those who seek them. Placed in-between the Dark Palace and the Royal Castle. 
  * **Werewolves' Den** [J12] - A den where werewolf leader Anita housed and lived with her pack. Located conveniently in Sherwood Forest. 



That’s it, that is the map. If you have advice/additions/edits, please let me know in the comments and I will see what I can do.


End file.
